A pipe joint 51 according to the conventional technology comprises, as shown in FIG. 7, a hollow cylindrical joint body 52 made of elastic material such as heat-resistant rubber with a prescribed length, and a circular flange 55 for connecting piping attached onto the both ends of the joint body 52. The flange 55 is metallic and is fitted into and attached to the both ends of the joint body 52 in a way that the both ends of the joint body 52 are elastically deformed inwardly to make their diameter smaller. In order to maintain the capacity of the joint body 52 to resist pressure, a reinforcement member 60 such as synthetic fiber is embedded at a prescribed position in the joint body 52. The reference numeral 58 is a stopper member for maintaining capacity to resist pressure attached to the two flanges 55 connecting one flange to another therewith according to necessity. The reference numeral 61 is a reinforcement ring attached on both ends of the reinforcement member 60 and is provided to fit into the concave sections cut-away and formed on both flanges 55, together with the both ends of the reinforcement member 60.
It is to be noted that the conventional pipe joint 51 has the configuration, as described above, in which the joint body 52 is embedded with the reinforcement member 60, so that a complicated works such as positioning of the reinforcement member 60 and reinforcement rings 61 has been necessary in the formation of the joint body 52, which requires time as well as cost in the formation. Further the quality control has been also difficult.